Zuolora
|weaknesses = , |move = ORAORAORA! |creator = Werequaza86 }} Zuolora is a rare Leviathan that was thought to be extinct until a population was discovered in the Relic Isles. While some sightings in other places occur, they remain very elusive. Using special muscles in their necks, they can pummel foes with a series of powerful headbutts. Physiology Zuolora is a brown colored Leviathan with a grey underbelly. In terms of size they’re in between Royal Ludroth and Lagiacrus. They have a large tuft of dark red hairs on their back, with more going down to its tail. Zuolora’s tail is quite long, and also ends with a large patch of red hair. Their head is smooth and rounded, vaguely resembling a fist. Behavior Zuolora are aggressive monsters. They will attempt to fight anything that comes too close. While they do hunt for prey, they’ve been known to be scavengers as well, using their heads to smash bones eat the marrow. This helps their shell remain hard and heat resistant, especially the head. Zuolora will also dig into the ground to hide away from the heat and to ambush foes. Abilities Being an elementless monster, Zuolora doesn’t have as much variety when it comes to offense. It shares a few basic Leviathan attacks. Using the length of the hairs on its tail, it has a decent range on tail whips. Zuolora’s most notable ability though, is its headbutt. It has special muscles in its neck that allow to to headbutt repeatedly in a very short amount of time. Combine this with the fact that like big horn sheep, their brains are well protected from concussions, and you have a deadly striker on your hands. While most of their attacks revolve around striking their heads at the ground in an attempt to smash hunters, they can occasionally smash the ground so hard that it sends hunters into the air. If Zuolora catches a hunter with this, it’ll unleash a flurry of headbutts on the helpless hunter before sending them flying across the area. Too many consecutive headbutts from Zuolora can cause a hunter to be stunned. Turf Wars Vs. Kulu-Ya-Ku: Zuolora lets out an intimidating roar, while Kulu-Ya-Ku digs out a rock if it doesn’t already have one. The Bird Wyvern rushes to Zuolora and tries to bash it with said rock. Kulu-Ya-Ku hits the Leviathan on its hard head though, and the attack is easily shrugged off. Zuolora winds its neck up and in the blink of an eye, nails the Bird Wyvern with a powerful headbutt, shattering the rock and sending the Kulu flying. Vs. Uragaan/Steel Uragaan: The two monsters roar for a moment before approaching each other. Uragaan readies a chin slam, but before it can hit, Zuolora unleashes a small series of headbutts, causing Uragaan to stagger backwards. The Brute Wyvern counters though by sweeping its chin and hitting Zuolora from the side, knocking it back. The monsters both let out a roar and back off. Vs Bazavis: The two monsters roar at each other before Bazavis goes in for a headbutt. The Zuolora counters with a headbutt of its own. The Bazavis isn't hurt, but it stops to shake it off for a moment. The Zuolora then lets loose a flurry of headbutts, but the Bazavis' armored head allows it to withstand it. Bazavis manages to get a foot up onto the Leviathan's neck in between headbutts, and stomps down. The Fanged Wyvern then slams its head down onto the poor Zuolora. Carves Low Rank High Rank G Rank Armor LR Defense: 100-350 HR Defense: 250-630 GR Defense: 560-770 Fire: 25 Water: 5 Thunder: 10 Ice: -25 Dragon: -5 LR/HR Skills: Negate Stun, Knockout King GR Skills: Negate Stun, Heavy Hitter, Stam Recov Up Weapons Greatsword Zuo Club Crushing Impact Sword and Shield Zuo Fist Iron Glove Hammer Zuo Head Skull Crasher Insect Glaive Zuo Staff Heavy Cane Heavy Bowgun Zuo Cannon Concussion Cannon Notes *Zuolora’s chest and back can be wounded. The tail can be severed. *Zuolora is highly resistant to KO. *Zuolora is based on unused concept art. Category:Monster Creation Category:Leviathan Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Werequaza86